Put a Ring on It
by Faith Everdeen
Summary: Before he decides to give Bella his mother's ring, Edward goes ring shopping..with Alice. Both getting a little annoyed, the end up telling each other exactly what they think. Quite short, but hey.


**Put a Ring on it.**

"Ooh, Edward, don't you think this one is just darling!?!" I started squealing out of pure excitement. Edward sighed loudly and came over to look. To be fair, this was the seventeenth time I had called him over, but he could show just a _teensy_ bit more enthusiasm.

"It's great, Alice, but Bella would _never_ wear that." I sighed and looked down at it. The pink and blue diamonds _were_ a bit too dressy for Bella. Then I had a thought.

"I could have it! As a present from Jazz!" Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"You already have a wedding ring, Alice. Three, in fact."

"I could so have four. And I don't have one like this! What if I wanted to wear something blue????"

"You could wear the one with the clear diamonds? That's what normal people do."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm NOT normal. And it is soo pretty…." He walked off, shaking his head. He was such a killjoy these days. Of course, He wanted to be with Bella all the time, not me. Bella thought we were hunting. As if it took us all day to hunt! She was so gullible. I walked over to the sales guy behind the counter, trying to keep casual. I concentrated very hard on Jasper. That would keep him out. But he would still hear whatever I said. I rummaged through my bag, looking for any paper. Of course I was prepared. I had a whole immaculate, unused notebook full. I smiled. Unfortunately I would just have to make do with writing in eyeliner. I scribbled a message in the book and ripped out the page. I wrapped the paper around the ring and gave the little package to the very confused-looking salesperson. How I pitied mortals. Come to think of it, Bella was technically still a mortal. But not for long, so she didn't count. I walked over to the nearest cabinet. Edward was going to look up in a minute. He did. Wow! I must be psychic!

"Alice….." Edward whined.

"mmm…hhhmmmm…?" I murmured, trying to look deep in thought and wipe my mind blank at the same time. What was Edward moaning about now? He was bored? He missed Bella? The sales guy was thinking weird stuff?

"I can't find anything." Oh. Not what I had expected. I peered up at him, unsure whether to trust my thoughts. I put on my best sympathetic face.

" Well…we could try another shop? I expect you still want vintage?"

"Alice, I'm not going to give Bella some cheap eco-diamond ring that you decided to get so that you could borrow it!"

"Chill, Edward. I would _never_ wear Bella's ring. If _she_ wanted to wear it, that is. And eco-diamonds are the future! They don't damage the planet, Edward! Global warming and all that!" I kept going at him all the way to Rose's Vintage Rings. Personally, I couldn't stand the place. Too musty and dusty and the owner always spent the entire time with her eyes glued to Jasper's backside. He wasn't with us today, but she could still always latch on to Edward. I groaned and stifled a shudder. Edward glanced down at me, wondering why my flow of chatter had stopped so suddenly, I assumed. He quickly read my thoughts and grinned. Boys. Ugh.

We wandered over to the lone ring counter in the middle of the shop. I sighed loudly.

"Why are we even doing this, Edward. Bella doesn't even _wanna_ marry you. I'm bored. Can't we just go home?" Edward glared at me.

"You foresaw her saying yes." He growled.

"I know, but she doesn't like jewellery! That's weird! Why do you even have to get married? You guys are so _traditional_. I mean, you met in high school! It'll never last. " I semi-joked.

"Well, you can't talk! You and Jasper _met in a bar_."

"But me and Jasper are _in love_!"

"Ok. Tell me, then, what is one redeeming quality of Jasper?"

"He's….very brave." Edward snorted. "And he always makes me feel so relaxed…" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"What! It's true!"

"Alice, he manipulates your mind!"

"So? That's still a quality! And he's obviously good looking, rather than 'quietly beautiful'. There's no such thing as quietly beautiful! And at least he doesn't spend half his time _with a dog_!"

Edward went quiet and looked at his feet. I felt bad. But I _so_ loved to argue. It was so much fun. I patted his arm.

"You know, I think Bella would really love your mother's old ring." I told him. He looked up at me and glared. He was fine.

"I said that before we even came." I pulled an innocent expression.

"Did you…oh! Well, we're ok then!" I turned and skipped out of the shop.

Edward was still in a mood when we got back home.

"Hellooo" Called Esme from the kitchen. I danced in.

"Edward's cross again." I grinned. Esme smiled.

"Don't be too mean" she mock-scolded me.

"Alice" Jasper's lazy drawl came from the bottom of the stairs. I bounced out to see him. He smiled. Edward, next to him, glared.

"Why has my credit account been charged with a seven-thousand dollar pink and blue diamond ring?" I smiled innocently at him.

"You got me a present?" Edward growled at me.

"Get over yourself Edward! Everybody has a type, and all those types are different" I told him in my peace making voice. He sighed in defeat and started to walk up the stairs.

"Ooh! And Jazz buys me presents!" I yelled after him. He increased his pace to his room, flying up the stairs. He slammed his door behind him.

I giggled.


End file.
